Poetry from the jungle Poëzie uit de jungle
by Enihpled Amira
Summary: Enkele gedichtjes over Disney's Tarzan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Property of Disney and Edgar Rice Burroughs

* * *

Hier zijn enkele korte gedichtjes over Disney's Tarzan.

*Jane is net terug in het kamp nadat ze Tarzan ontmoet heeft.

_Wandelen door het woud_

_Dwalend door de jungle_

_Mijn gedachten_

_Bij die brutale aap,__ dief van mijn schets_

_Plots achtervolgd_

_Jij, mijn redder_

_Nu sta ik hier_

_Terug in mijn kamp_

_Mijn wereld_

_Mijn__ gedachten_

_Bij die aap,__ dief van mijn hart_

* * *

*Tarzan denkt aan Jane. Ze wil terug naar Londen gaan, en als ze dat doet, ziet hij haar nooit meer terug.

_Je verscheen in mijn leven_

_Als een prachtig, wondermooie droom_

_Keek in je schitterend blauwe ogen_

_Verdronk erin, voor heel even._

_Nu lig ik hier, hoog in mijn boom_

_Kan je niet vergeten_

_Jij verlaat mij voorgoed_

_Keert terug naar je eigen wereld_

_De gedachte blijft aan me vreten._

_Jij zegt dat je naar huis moet_

_Mijn hart staat op het punt van breken_

_Ik weet dat jij ook van me houdt_

_Blijf in de jungle, hier bij mij_

_Zit op mijn knieën te smeken_

_Worden we samen oud_

_In Engeland wacht enkel pijn en verdriet_

_Je plaats is hier in mijn armen_

_Je hoort hier, Jane, zie je dat dan niet?_

* * *

Bedankt voor het lezen!

Gelieve te beoordelen/Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Bedankt voor het lezen!

* * *

* Jane denkt na over haar en Tarzan. Ze vertrekt binnenkort terug naar Engeland en moet hem achterlaten.

_Waarom kan ik je maar niet vergeten?_

_Waarom spook jij door mijn hoofd?_

_Liefde? Ik moet het weten_

_Liefde, geen mens die dat gelooft_

_***_

_Jij en ik, 't zou toch niet werken_

_Jij en ik, bij elkaar_

_Moet m'n verdriet verwerken_

_Toch in mijn hoofd samen, een prachtig paar_

_***_

_Mijn hart breekt bij de gedachte_

_Jou te moeten verlaten_

_Dit is niet wat ik van de liefde verwachtte_

_Nooit gedacht liefde te kunnen haten._

_***_

_Liefde, zou willen schreeuwen._

_Liefde, ik lig te janken._

_Minuten lijken eeuwen._

_Waar heb ik dit aan te danken?_

_***_

_Waarom geen vreugde, enkel klagen?_

_Stomme emotie, wees vervloekt! De pijn valt niet te verdragen_

_Als de herinnering aan m'n vertrek, straks, me 's nachts bezoekt_

_***_

_Waar is de euforie, het eindeloze geluk?_

_Waar zijn die tijden, met jou, naar toe?_

_Zijn al onze dromen dan stuk?_

'_k krijg ze ooit wel weer terug, maar hoe?_

_***_

_Jij en ik, de herinnering zal blijven_

_Jij en ik, maar 't lot heeft anders beslist_

_Niet uit mijn gedachten te verdrijven_

_Dat je in mijn leven zal worden gemist_


	3. Chapter 3

_*_Terk over Jane

_Kom, ga zitten, 'k zal je vertellen_

_Over een monster dat me al zo lang zit te kwellen_

_Wij leefden gelukkig en blij_

_Maar toen kwam… zij_

_Een lelijk wicht_

_Echt geen gezicht_

_Een tweede haarloos gedrocht_

_Net was het eerste zocht_

_Wat hij in haar ziet?_

_Weet ik niet!_

_Voor mij een obstakel_

_'k wacht op een mirakel_

_dat haar verdwijnen doet_

_Ah, had ik maar de moed_

_Dan was zo met haar gedaan…voorgoed._

_Een gedachte o zo zoet!_

"Terk! Geloof me mensen, ze meent dit niet."

"Hou je kop, Tantor. Hoe zou jij dat nu weten? Ik zeg dat we veel beter af zouden zijn zonder dat kreng"

"Ah, je houdt wel van haar, je hebt gewoon weer last van emotionele constipatie…'

…

* * *

*Dit is eigenlijk een parodie op Country Roads, maar ik denk dat ik het hier bij kan plaatsen.

_Slingerend aan_

_De lianen_

_Opgeschrikt door 't geluid van bavianen_

_Jouw feeërieke_

_verschijning in het woud_

_Hoop diep in mijn hart_

_dat jij ook van mij houdt_

_Lieve Jane_

_Verlaat me niet_

_Want jij hoort_

_Hier bij mij_

_In de jungle_

_Dus ik smeek je_

_Verlaat me niet_

_Lieve Jane_

_Jij komt van dat_

_verre 'Engeland'_

_Nu ben je hier, kom mee, neem mijn hand_

_jaren gezocht_

_naar iemand zoals jij_

_iemand net zoals ik_

_gevonden, ben zo blij_

_Lieve Jane_

_Verlaat me niet_

_Want jij hoort_

_Hier bij mij_

_In de jungle_

_Dus ik smeek je_

_Verlaat me niet_

_Lieve Jane_

_Elk gebaar, elke beweging_

_die jij maakt, schat_

_Laat mijn hartje bonken zoals nooit tevoren_

_Waarom kan jij nu niet gewoon eens inzien_

_Dat we voor altijd bij elkaar horen._

_Bij elkaar_

_Lieve Jane_

_Verlaat me niet_

_Want jij hoort_

_Hier bij mij_

_In de jungle_

_Dus ik smeek je_

_Verlaat me niet_

_Lieve Jane_


End file.
